Not your ordinary little girls
by Crimson Demon Ghost
Summary: These four little girls are not what you would think of when it comes to children.


"Hey Alma the twins are coming today" said Abaddon.

"What do you mean?" asked Alma.

"Remember mom telling us that we were getting two new sisters, well they come home today" Abaddon said excitingly.

The girls are not what you would think of. They are special little girls. Well actually they are not girls at all, they are actually dolls.

Abaddon is the oldest of the four. She has light blue eyes that sparkle when the light hits them just right. She stands at fifteen inches tall but don't let her height fool you. She has sharp little fangs that hurt when she bites and glow when night comes. To top it all off she has horns, yes I did say horns.

The twins are the next in line. They are only ten inches tall but they can be crazy. That's why I named them Lucid and Insanity. Being twins they like to get into double the trouble. The worst part is that I can only tell them apart by their horns and facial expressions. Lucid has horns that point down and only has two little fangs. Where Insanity horns point up and has many little fangs. They both have the most beautiful bright green eyes and light brown skin.

Last but not least, there is Alma. She is the baby at only eight inches tall. She is a ghost with her white sparkling eyes and pale white skin.

"Look it, look it they're here" said Abaddon.

"Yay I can't wait to meet them" Alma said well jumping up and down.

I let the girls get to know each other while I went off to work. That was not one of my smartest ideas ever. I came home to a trashed bedroom and four cute little girls sleeping on my bed. I started clean when they all woke up at once. I asked them what happened and this is the story it got.

"Mommy we were just playing" Abaddon explained.

"Then why was my room destroyed?" I asked.

"Well we played hide and seek and then tag. That's when the room got messed up" said Lucid.

"We're sorry Mommy" all four said at once.

"Ok well I'm not too happy coming home to a trashed room" I told them.

"We won't do it again" said Abaddon.

"Well it's time for bed now" I said.

"Do we have to mom; it's our first night home?" Insanity cried.

"Yes you do" I said firmly.

Off to bed they went, or at least that's what I thought. When they knew I would be asleep they went off to play some more. This time they played a new game. They would see who could summon up the scariest demon. Oh did I forget to tell you Abaddon, Lucid, and Insanity are all demons and Alma is a ghost. Well it's quite lovely waking up a two AM to go to the bathroom only to find three demons and a ghost sitting in your living room.

"How did you all get here?" I asked.

"Four nice little girls invited us here" one of the demons said.

"Ok well those would be my daughters and they are too young to be inviting demons here." I said to them all.

"Well would you like us to leave?" the ghost asked.

"Yes I would. I have nothing against you guys but it is two in the morning and I rather not have visitors right now." I said well yawing.

After going to the bathroom, I found the girls asleep in their beds. In the morning I told them that they are too young to be inviting demons and ghosts into the house. I also told them when its bed time its bed time, no if, ands, or buts about it. The girls started whining about that but stopped to eat their breakfast.

The girls love to play tricks on people. They will move things on the person. Their favorite, which is sometimes funny, is when they will sit still and wait for someone to pick them up. Once the person has done that the girls will either move or talk to the person. The only down side to the prank is when the person drops them. They hate that.

One time when I had a friend sleeping over the girls waited till she was asleep and they sat around her. She woke up to eight little eyes staring at her. She thought I put them there until Alma said good morning to her. She ran screaming into my room. I asked her what was wrong and she said "They talked."

"Oh yeah they can talk, walk, do whatever human can do." I told her.

"But, but their dolls" she stuttered.

"I know but they are also demons and a ghost."

"Demons, ghost?" she asked

"Yes, when they were made a demon or ghost took up living in them." I explained to her.

"Did you know that before you bought them?" She asked staring at me wide eyed.

"Yes that's why I bought them"

"You are truly crazy."

"I may be crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
